kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gurenryu
(Majinryu Mode) (Ryukishi Form) |label = Infinite Emperor Dragon Gurenryu Kamen Rider MugenryuTaki |gender = Male |homeworld = TBA |series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |motif = Emperor Western Dragon Infinity Kamen Rider Mugenryu |affiliation = Kamen Rider Mugenryu Kamen Rider Taki |type = Ancient Dragon Rider Form |ally = yes |firstepisode = A.D. 2019: Infinite Emperor Dragon |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Shunsuke Takeuchi (voice) Garrett Hunter (English dub) }} 1= after the latter found out that he can understand human speech|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= The is an all-powerful ancient dragon and the partner of Kamen Rider Mugenryu, and later Kamen Rider Taki, the latter of whom he fuses into her , Mugenryu Taki. It is later revealed that Gurenryu is created from Algol's anger and sadness over the loss of his son. The embodiment of the Hero King's lust for power made flesh. History to be added Appearance Gurenryu is a blue bodied dragon that has red markings on its throat and thickly scaled underside, sporting crimson wings with sharp white edges that also act as blades. He also donned a midnight-blue chest plate and a choker on the neck. Additionally, there are raised red ridges above its eyes with a blood orange coloration in its sclerae. Three flat fins protrude from either side of the head, possibly acting in the same manner that a would have. It has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs are equipped with midnight-blue colored armor that come with metallic yellow claws. His alternate form is a bipedal humanoid warrior; allowing him to stand on his two rear legs, and causing the legs to expand into human-shaped legs and feet. His tail was disengaged from the main body. Gurenryu's dragon head removed itself from his neck, which in turn split into two, forming the arms. The front legs became his shoulder armor. And then, Gurenryu gains a humanoid head. Personality Gurenryu possesses two distinctive characteristics depending on either forms he takes on. In his quadrupedal state, like actual dragons, he is incredibly cruel, violent, and sadistic; he enjoys rampaging and causing wanton mayhem even at the slightest provocation. When adopting to his bipedal form, Gurenryu takes a calm and collected approach in combat while showing signs of restraint. Regardless of either forms, Gurenryu is extremely talkative, foul-mouthed, and a wisecracking anthropomorphic dragon who constantly insults other characters or makes digs at their expense, and even go so far as to underestimate his enemies. Powers and Abilities *'Human Speech:' Gurenryu has the ability to communicate with humans. *'Two-Mode Transformation': Gurenryu can transform between his quadruped and bipedal forms. *'Enhanced Strength': Gurenryu possesses unfathomable rigid power that even surpasses GeizRevive Goretsu. *'Time Travel': Gurenryu has the ability to travel back and forth across time. Which prompts the Riders to pilot their to chase him across different timelines. Forms *'Height:' 180 cm. *'Weight:' 112.6 kg. *'Bite Power:' 19.5 t *'Tail Striking Power:' 34.2 t *'Speed:' 1400 km/h is Gurenryu's default quadrupedal dragon form. Gurenryu's Majinryu Mode consists of the following parts: * - Gurenryu's overall head. * - The chest armor. * - The front legs. Each are equipped with the as offensive armanents. * - The rear legs. Each are equipped with the Guren X Claws. * - The wings. The white edges are highly sharp, it is said that anyone unfortunate enough to be in Gurenryu's path will be sliced into two while it flies without interruption. * - The tail. The Guren Strike Tail is said to pack unfathomable destructive power, so powerful it can topple a skyscraper with one swing. Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episodes 95(silhouette), 96-100 - Ryukishi Mode= Gurenryu Ryukishi Mode *'Height:' 228.6 cm. *'Weight:' 112.6 kg. is Gurenryu's alternate humanoid form. In this form, Gurenryu can use the full extent of his power enabling him to stand on two feet. From Majinryu to Ryukishi form, his front legs form the shoulders, its neck splits into two, forming the arms. Its two rear legs extend even further to adopt in his bipedal humanoid form. The Gurenryu Head is then embedded into the chest as to make way for a humanoid-like head. Gurenryu's Ryukishi Mode consists of the following design: * - Gurenryu Ryukishi Mode's head. * - The shoulders. It is transformed from Majinryu Mode's Gekirin Front Legs. Additionally, Gurenryu's Guren X Claws can be disengaged and used as a weapon. * - The chest armor. The Gurenryu Head from Majinryu Mode is now attached during transformation to Ryukishi Mode. * - The arms. It is transformed by separating Majinryu Mode's neck. * - The legs and feet. The feet are equipped with the Guren X Claws. In Ryukishi Mode, the legs expand even further in order for Gurenryu to adapt on his bipedal form. * - The wings. The white edges are highly sharp, it is said that anyone unfortunate enough to be in Gurenryu's path will be sliced into two while it flies without interruption. His wings can also be used as improvised shield to defend from enemy attacks. Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episodes 96-100 - MugenryuTaki= MugenryuTaki |-|Almighty= |-|Edge Master= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's , accessed with the Mugenryu Miridewatch, based on Kamen Rider Mugenryu. In this form, Taki combines with the ancient dragon Gurenryu with his entire body converted into a backpack that houses the for flight and long-ranged weapons, namely a pair of shoulder-mounted cannons named the and the hip-mounted railguns called the Destroyer'|オーマデストロイヤー|Ōma Desutoroiyā}}. Its visor spells out in hirigana. MugenryuTaki's primary weapons are the Mugenryuken and Mugen Shield, which combines into the Mugen Arrow. MugenryuTaki has two modes: is MugenryuTaki's default mode which not only gives her access to ture Kamen 's powers, Almighty Type emphasizes the use of long range and heavy firepower. The second mode, disengages the Multipurpose Rack, sacrificing flight and heavy armament in favor of all-out melee combat. Furthermore, Taki has access to all the fighting styles and weapons of every Soulcalibur VI character, including her (and by proxy, her counterpart's) own. Mugenryu Taki consists of the following parts: * - The head. 'MT' stands for 'Mugenryu Taki'. ** - The crystal attached on Taki's forehead. It feeds gathered information to Taki, creates solutions to problems and adjusts Taki's internal systems accordingly. It spells out in kanji given its form's association to Kamen Rider Mugenryu. Additionally, the abilities of Kamen Rider Mugenryu is taken into consideration, as well as enabling Taki to take command of the Four Imperial Knights. ** - The blade antenna located on both sides of the helmet, measuring all spatial and temporal information, and the impact point of the shooting attack. The observation accuracy such as the timing when the enemy attacks and evasion are greatly improved. ** - The visor that spells out 'Mugenryu'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. In addition to multiple channels of vision such as night vision and perspective mode, it has a role to convert the image reflected in mineral vision into electromagnetic waves and send it into the GNS Signal Mugenryu. Additionally, it blocks the harmful cosmic rays that are always pouring in space. ** - The overall framework of the Caliber H/MT. It is composed of , which is not only lightweight, by contains high defensive power and radiowave absorbing properties. * - The chestplate. It is created from Gurenryu's original SalamanArmor chestplate. It boasts a protective steel wall that combines rolled over frames with composite armor of and (the same metal alloy that make up Kamen Rider Rock and 's respective armors). Additionally, it contains a central circuit that replicates the full abilities of Kamen Rider Mugenryu and can archive the data of the future Kamen , allowing Taki to master their abilities. * - Gurenryu's dragon head embedded at the center of the SalamanArmor MT. It contains the device, where is extracted from sunlight. Inside of Gurenryu's mouth conceals the Annihilator'|オーマアナイアレイター|Ōma Anaiareitā}}, a compact particle cannon that fires a devastating beam charged with and Pure Power, strong enough to bring Oma Zi-O down when fired at full power. * - The backpack unit that keeps the Guren Wings, Positron Buster, and Oma Destroyers together. It is created from Gurenryu's main body. * - The abdomen armor. In addition to protecting the torso structurally and protecting it from impact, it is equipped with anti-gravity plating that bypasses gravity manipulation. * - The 'strap' that runs down Taki's torso. It is the Mid Band Liner P but reinforced with data from the Mugenryu Miridewatch. It contains most of Kamen Rider Mugenryu's equipment, as well as the authorization to command the Four Imperial Knights. * - The shoulders. It is created from Gurenryu Ryukishi Mode's Dragon Claw Shoulders. Kamen Rider Mugenryu's abilities are recorded here. Additionally, Gurenryu's Guren X Claws can be disengaged and used as a weapon. * - The forearm armor. Offensive and defensive strength is enhanced via a strong and shock-insensitive monocoque shell plate. It incorporates a linear servo axis to enhance joint movement. It is composed of Giyaman Ceramic, which is not only lightweight, by contains high defensive power and radiowave absorbing properties. * - The lower leg armor. Offensive and defensive strength is enhanced via a strong and shock-insensitive monocoque shell plate. It incorporates a linear servo axis to enhance joint movement. It is composed of Giyaman Ceramic, which is not only lightweight, by contains high defensive power and radiowave absorbing properties. * - The feet. It is covered with thick armor that is connected to the shins, and can exert a tremendous amount of force when kicking. This form's finisher is the MugenryuTaki's insert theme is "Final Wish". Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episodes TBA }} Miridewatch 1= |-| 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= * : Based on Kamen Rider Mugenryu, the Mugenryu Miridewatch allows Taki to transform into Mugenryu Taki. Mugenryu Miridewatch 2.0 A - closed.png|Mugenryu Miridewatch (inactive) Mugenryu Miridewatch 2.0 B - open.png|Mugenryu Miridewatch (active) Behind the Scenes Portrayal Gurenryu is voiced by . In Ryukishi Mode, his suit actor is |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}}. In the English dub, he is voiced by Garrett Hunter. Etymology Gurenryu when written in kanji literally means Notes *Gurenryu is a homage to Imperialdramon from in that from its ability to transition from a quadrupedal dragon form (Majinryu Mode & Dragon Mode) to a humanoid form (Ryukishi Mode & Fighter Mode), respectively. **Gurenryu being able to combine with Taki to form the latter's other final form, Mugenryu Taki brings to mind Zero-ARMS: Grani's fusion with Gallantmon (ja:Dukemon) into Gallantmon Crimson Mode. *Gurenryu's overall design is based on the Dragon-type Pokémon Salamence (ja:Bohmander). **Gurenryu is the second monster to be designed after a Pokémon, after the Adam AI's Gekkou Bugster form, being based on the Pokémon Greninja. *Gurenyu's humanoid form resembles Optimus Prime of the Transformers series. Appearances Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Rider Forms Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains